Austin Moon
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: Austin and Ally-neighbors, populars and enemies. Will they learn to get along? Will their relationship change when one of them has a new love interest? Who knows. I'm rubbish at summaries give it a go. Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Just before anyone gets too excited about this first wee chapter, I'm not gonna be updating this as much as my other story-A Life of Burlesque, but I just wanted to see how you all like this first chapter then I'll see try to write a second one reasonably soon. Maybe. Anyway so yeah there's gonna be some songs in this story and I've got them planned and when I want them to be in the story so this has more of a plan than my other one but I want to focus on my other one, if that makes sense. So first chapter-follow, review, favourite if you like it, I'm open to constructive criticism as well, so review with any thoughts or advice to make the story better.**

Ally's POV

I wake up to the smell of French toast and syrup, well my alarm clock woke me up but still you can't smell music. I leave my alarm playing One Direction's Live While We're Young and walk over to my window to open it-it's surprisingly warm for being February but then again this is Miami. I open my blinds and what do I see? Austin Moon walking around his room ,butt naked with a slice of toast in his mouth. Now I may hate the guy but he does have a very, and I mean VERY nice body-six pack, v-line, big arms, broad shoulders and narrow waist and to top it off those oh so sexy ripples of muscle down his back. I try to avoid looking 'down there' but hey, I'm a senior in high school, without a boyfriend I need some excitement. A quick peek can't hurt. Well, well, well that matches the rest of him.

"Ally! Breakfast's on the table. I need to take your car today, mines needs to go to the garage so you'll need to get a lift with Austin!"

"What?!" Has my dad gone completely cray-cray, he knows me and Austin hate each other.

"I know you don't really get along but I'm sure you can be civil during the drive from here to the school!"

"Fine." I grumble loud enough for him to hear me over the music and through my bedroom door and head downstairs for my breakfast.

Once I finish my breakfast I decide it'd probably be a good idea to let my lift know that he's my lift. I grab my phone and send him a quick text while I start picking out my clothes.

_**Hey asshole**____** I need a lift to school. Ally x**_

**Being the nice person I am, I'm gonna ignore the fact that you called me an asshole. So yeah I'll give you a lift to school. One condition ;) Austin x**

_**What? Ally x**_

I'm quite worried about this condition. I go back to picking my clothes; I'm stuck between wearing my pink vans, black shorts, and a white baggy vest top with a pink bra that has a little bow in the middle. Or the same thing with a pink crop top. Here comes Austin's condition.

**You wear the shorts, the white top and pink bra, with the matching thong. You know the one with 'sexy' on it and the little bow;) Austin x**

Holy Shit! He's saw me getting dressed before? Of course he has he's Austin-he's a creep. I grab the brag and find the thong in my drawer then walk up to the window. Austin's standing at his window with a smirk across his freakishly handsome face. Yes I'll admit it-I find Austin Moon physically attractive in every way and if he wasn't such an asshole I may possibly have fallen for him. I hold the underwear up so he can see them and mouth 'These ones?', he replies with a thumbs up. I mouth an 'okay' back to him and shut the curtains. I hear my phone quack, yes my text tone's a duck.

**C'mon Ally. Give me a show, please**** Austin x**

_**You're disgusting. I'm not gonna 'give you a show' Ally x**_

**Well then would you give me something else?;) Austin x**

_**Austin, I'm already wearing a thong for you, don't push your luck. Ally x**_

I get dressed and put my hair in a perfectly messy bun.

**Fine. I'll see you at my car in 10 mins. Austin x**

10 minutes! Is that boy crazy? I quickly do my make-up and quickly run to the bathroom to brush my teeth. My shoes are at the front door, next to my bag. I slide my shoes on and grab my bag as I run out the door and over to Austin's car.

_**I'm outside. Ally x**_

"I know. I saw you running across the road. Did you keep up your side of the deal?"

"Yes." I would rather get a lift with Mr Pervy than walk the 30 minute walk to Miami High School.

"I need prove, Dawson."

"Can't you wait till I'm in the car so I don't look like a whore."

"Nah, that's not how it works. I need proof before you get in the car."

"Fine." I pull the front of my shorts down just enough for him to see 'sexy' across the front.

"Sorry, gonna need a view of the back. Just so I know that it really is a thong. Wouldn't want you sneaking your way out of a deal now would we?"

"Is this proof enough?" I ask holding the waist above my shorts. "Now can I get in the car?"

"Yes and yes, wouldn't want to be late."

"God you're an asshole." I huff as I get in the passenger side.

"C'mon Dawson, you know I'm just messing with you. You're hot when you're annoyed."

"I wish I could say the same about you when you're being annoying, it'd make putting up with you a lot easier. Now would you just drive. We're gonna be late."

"Chill Dawson, we have...5 minutes."

"Austin! It takes 10 minutes to get there."

"Why don't we just ditch. I mean it's pointless going in only to be given detention for being late."

"And what happens when the school phones home and asks why we aren't in? Austin I'm no goody two-shoes but I'm not gonna miss school because I'll get detention. Besides you'd end up with it anyway. So just drive Moon, before I make you."

"And how would you make me, eh?" he says leaning in, closer and closer then, just at the last minutes he moves to my neck and starts nipping and kissing it. "How 'bout you come into mine and we can go into school at lunch." He says between kisses.

"Austin! What the hell!" I shout, pushing him off me. "We don't like each other, why the fuck would you start kissing my neck?"

"Simple, 1-despite the fact that I really dislike you, I can't deny the fact that you're hot, 2-those kisses **were** gonna lead to sex, 'cause let's face it I'm pretty hard to resist and 3-sex with someone you hate is mean to be hot."

"You're seriously repellent. I'll be over at 11." I say as I get out the car, slamming the door in the process. I literally walked 8 steps when Austin grabs me by the wrists, holding them above my head and pulling me close to him.

"Don't slam my car door, Dawson." Damn...his crotch...area...is pressed right against my stomach. Damn it Ally, focus.

"Let me fucking go." I practically growl up at him. Urgh I hate being short.

"I like the sounds of those two middle words. Except swapped around and without the 'ing'." A smirk on his face but letting my wrists go.

"In your dreams, Moon." I say as I walk across the road to my door.

"You bet'cha."

Ladies and gentleman my neighbour: 'bad boy', 'heartbreaker', and all round creep-Austin Moon.

**So that was the first chapter as I said in the 1****st**** A/N this is just to see if you like it and if you do then I'll continue it but I won't be updating as much as on my other story.**

**Love you all**

**Neve xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Almost 2 months later here's chapter 2...I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I've just had some writer's block on the arguments between Austin and Ally so here we go. Also a big thank you for 19 reviews on chapter 1.**

Ally's POV

I've got 2 hours till I need to be at Austin's-again. What the hell can I do for 2 hours? I've got that homework for History or Math or something. I'll just leave that. I'll write a song...maybe. Why not? I haven't written in a while and we'll probably get an assignment in music pretty soon. Now what to write about? There's not much considering I don't write about love...other than friendly love of course. That's it-I'll write about me and Trish and all the stupid shit we've been through together.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house_

_All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_

_I know I called you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong_

_You got the best friends sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I'll never let you go_

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_Just thought that you should know_

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_You should know, you should know, you should know_

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_Woah, this is my oath to you._

"Awww. Thanks Dawson-you're my best friend too." Austin says in a 'girly' voice.

"Austin how the hell did you get in here?" I could've sworn I locked the door.

"Well, I walked out of my house, crossed the road, walked up to your door and opened it."

"A simple the door was unlocked would've been sufficient. Anyway why are you here?"

"To pick you up..."

"Shit! Is it 11 already?"

"Yep. Now let's go wouldn't want to be late again." He says smugly. "And are you still wearing that thong?" He adds.

"Nah...it was annoying me so I took it off."

"Did you put something else on?"

"Nope." I state simply.

"Oh really?"

"Really and can we go to a McDonald's drive thru? I need food."

"Sure, I'm hungry myself, but not for food. If you know what I mean." He says with a smirk.

"Austin." I say walking closer to him as we walk towards the door, I bend down to get my bag and I see his body stiffen (his body, nothing else he isn't 12). "You thought." I give him a wink as I open the door and signal for him to walk through it.

"You're a piece of work Dawson."

Austin's POV

We're almost at school after getting Ally her McDonalds. One thing she said before we left keeps bugging me and I don't know why.

"By the way I still have the thong on-going commando isn't really my thing." Damn is she a mind reader?

"I know I saw it when you bent down to get your bag." She doesn't need to know that I didn't know. "So who ya textin'?" She's been texting since she finished her McDonalds and I'm curious. Not that I'm complaining-it's shut her up.

"Dallas. Why you jealous that someone else is getting my attention?"

"Dallas, as in player and captain of the basketball team Dallas? And no I'm not jealous why the hell would I been jealous of him?"

"Because I would sleep with him in a heartbeat and you've been trying since Freshman year but I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last guy in America."

"Sure you wouldn't." I say sarcastically. "Honestly I didn't know you could be such a slut and for a basketball player?"

"Believe it Moon, maybe if you were one you would have already had me." She says still focused on her phone.

"Austin! Give me my fucking phone back."

"Ally Dawson you little dirty, sexting with Dallas...tut tut tut."

"Focus on the road!" She shouts at me.

"Ally calm down. I've been much more distracted while driving. Want to do a re-enactment?"

"You're disgusting."

"You're in no position to say that. Little Miss 'I've never seen anyone that big before' when I know for a fact you've looked at my getting changed before...like this morning. I also know for a fact that he's not that big."

"And you would know that how?"

"4 years of Phys Ed in the locker room together."

"Gay much?"

"Not so, you have to take a shower after class right? Showers involve being naked. There aren't cubicles for showers so..." During my explanation of how I'm not gay Ally got a text from lover boy himself.

"Looks like you've got a date Friday night."

"Oh my god! Are you shitting me? If this is a joke I'll kill you."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Ye, you would."

"Well I'm not this time. Even look." I say handing her phone back to her.

"Looks like the dirty talk worked then." She says with a smirk.

Ally's POV

OMG! I have a date with Dallas. I mean it was bound to happen at some point-I'm the most popular girl in school for fuck sake. Well beside my best friend Cassidy-she's head cheerleader. Hmm...what should I wear on Friday? I mean I don't want to be slutty but I don't want to look like a prude. Decisions, decisions aw well I still have 3 days to choose.

"Dawson." Austin snaps his fingers in my face. "We're at school, but there's still 15 minutes till period 5. The janitor's closet's normally unlocked." He says suggestively. Egh...

"In your dreams Moon, plus I don't think Dallas would be to happy to hear that Austin Moon wants to fuck his date in the janitor's supply closet." I say as I get out his truck.

"Trust me-you are and do you really think I care what Dallas thinks?" I just roll my eyes as I walk off to the front door of Miami Senior High School-yay. Sense the sarcasm? Anyway the good thing is I only have 4 periods left today-History, PE, Math then Music all of which Austin is in. In fact Austin's in all of my classes-every day's a joy.

"Hey Ally." I turn round from my locker to see Dallas standing there hot as ever.

"Hey Dallas."

"If you don't mind me asking why weren't you at school this morning?" He's such a gentleman.

"Long story. Basically my dad had to take the car so I had to get a lift with Austin and we were gonna be late so we just decided to come in at lunch."

"Oh." He says sounding kinda dissapionted. That's when it clicked.

"God. You think we had sex. Noo. Definitely not. We didn't and will never do anything like that." Was that a bit too defensive? Maybe but it's true.

"Okay, it's just you two have this chemistry and he's really defensive over you. That's why I've never asked you out before-'cause I thought there was something going on with you and him."

"Who and the what now? Austin. As in Austin Moon? Chemistry? Defensive? Me? What?"

"Have you not noticed every time me or any other guy talks to you he's always butting in and taking your attention from us to him. Granted the things he says aren't too nice but then you're guaranteed to respond, causing him to get your attention." Dallas explains with a slight frown.

The first time I can think of him doing this kind of thing was sophomore year when Harry a British exchange student talking to me about Algebra and Trig.

_Flashback_

"_Hi. Allyson is it?"_

"_Yeah, but just call me Ally? It's Harry right?" I say turning from my locker to face the baby faced, curly hair beauty of a boy. "So what's up?"_

"_Well I can't do Trig or Algebra for shit and I've heard that you're pretty good so I was wonderi-"_

"_Hey Dawson. How's things in slutville?"_

"_Austin you've slept with more the majority of the cheer team. If anyone's from slutville it's you. Harry I'm so sor-" I'm going to kill Austin. "What the hell Moon!"_

"_I'm sorry Dawson. I didn't realise you were in the middle of something." He says not sounding sorry at all._

"_You are such a liar."_

"He's just an asshole that likes messing with my head."

"I just don't trust him Als."

"Dallas I've known Austin forever you have nothing to worry about. If I wanted to be with him I'd have been with him and we wouldn't be going out Friday now would we?" I say just as the bell rings. "I'll see you in PE."

As I walk to History I realise something that I have never noticed before-Austin Moon my neighbour of 10 years doesn't like it when I talk to other guys-evident from the interruptions when I talk to anyone that isn't him. Despite the fact that he treats me like shit when he talks to me and the fact that we openly don't like each other and we barely tolerate each other he doesn't like it when I even look at another guy. I'll need to talk to Dallas first but Austin Moon let the games begin.

**So how did you all like chapter 2? Leave me a review with your favourite part and let me know how you like the Dally relationship not that they'll be breaking up if you don't like them(yet) I just want to know so I know how long to carry that relationship on or wither to add some drama in.**

**Love you all**

**Neve xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ally's POV

Thank god I haven't had to get a lift with Austin since Tuesday. It's now Friday and my date with Dallas is in 3 hours; I am so freaking nervous. Why the hell am I nervous? It's just a date, I've been on plenty of dates before-too many in fact but that's beside the point. Ally Dawson doesn't get nervous. Well no point in thinking about it too much. He's taking me to the drive-in movie at the mall. I think it's Grease or Dirty Dancing or Footloose(the original) that they're showing. So to go with each of the films I decide to wear: my black high waisted disco pants-for Grease, a red and white plaid shirt-for Footloose and for Dirty Dancing let's just say I only really focused on the 'dirty' so there's going to be nothing between me and my clothes tonight. Probably the only good thing about being a C-cup and 17-my girls, they're perky so really there's no need for a bra. Also when I said to Austin that going commando really wasn't my thing, I was talking shit. I love how free you feel when you wear no panties, does that sound really whorish? Anyways...I curl my hair and do my make-up; I keep it simple with foundation, blusher and pink lip gloss but I make my eyes pop with smoky eye shadow, fake lashes and liner and mascara on my bottom lashes. By the time I'm done with my hair and make-up it's only an hour till Dallas is picking me up. I might as well write a song, it's strange I haven't written a song for months and this is my second in a week. Something has changed and I think I know who's responsible.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

I hear the doorbell ring and look out my window to see Dallas standing at the door looking hot as hell. I open my window to shout down to him.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'll just get you in the car."

"Okay gorgeous. Don't take too long though; I want to spend as much time as I can with you tonight." He is so cute. I grab my purse and take one last look in the mirror as I puff up my hair.

Half an hour later we're in the mall's parking lot facing a giant screen with speakers on the dashboard of his convertible. I've got a feeling he's one of those guys that are protective over their cars. So they'll be no backseat action tonight, or anytime on the black leather seats with red stitching.

"So what's on?" I ask curious of which classic is playing tonight.

"I'm pretty sure it's Grease, but I could be wrong."

"I love Grease-I could probably sing every word to every song and play every single part in it."

"I'm impressed but I need to see the evidence."

"Oh you will." I say with a giggle.

"Tell me about yourself." He says suddenly.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. Childhood, family, favourite things."

"Okay, that's a lot. So my mom and dad split when I was 6 and for a few years I lived with both of them but then my mom met someone and I stayed with my mom less and less and now I just stay with my dad. I have an older sister Vanessa but she lives in LA with her husband-she visits sometimes like holidays and maybe two other weeks, it depends how busy she is. and if she can get time off filming."

"Wait is your sister Vanessa Dawson from Switched at Birth?"

"The very one."

"I love that show!" He shouts excitedly before blushing-probably realising how girly yet incredibly adorable he is right now.

"Next time she's here I'll let you meet her."

"That'd be great, now I believe the movie is starting so we can continue getting to know each other over dinner after."

"Wow, dinner as well, aren't I a lucky girl." I say with a smile and I kick my shoes off and cuddle into Dallas' side while his arm goes round my shoulder.

After 2 hours of me singing every work to every song in the film-it's over. Everything between me and Dallas was kept pretty PG, if it was Austin then the people behind and probably in front of us would be getting a free porno to watch. What the hell is wrong with me, I'm on a date with Dallas not Austin. Anyway we're on our way to the late night diner and ice cream parlour.

When we get there we take a seat at one of the booths.

"So what do you want?" Dallas asks.

"Can I just get a vanilla milkshake and fries please."

"Right away m'lady." He says in a fake British accent.

"Why thank you, good sir." I say attempting the same accent and failing miserably. I watch as he walks up to the counter to order-he really is so sweet and charming, not to mention so damn sexy the only thing is I really don't know much about him

After a minute or so he comes back empty handed.

"They'll bring the stuff over when it's ready."

"Okay. So tell me-who is Dallas Jones? What's he like?"

"Well, I grew up in Miami, my mom and dad were in high school when they had me. My little sister Laura's 8. My parents separated when she was 2. My mom met someone a year later, her and my dad got divorced after that. My mom got married to this new guy Paul. They had a baby boy, Ethan who's 2 now and my mom's pregnant again. My dad never dated after him and my mom separated. I guess he hopes she'll come back to him or something. She was his high school sweetheart obviously he wasn't giving up that easy, but I can tell she's happy with Paul. So that's the family stuff. Do want to know all the stupid shit like my favourite color or movie or song or anything else I can think of." By this time our food was here and I felt like I knew him slightly better but I did want to know the stupid shit.

"Does a bear shit in the woods? Of course I want to know."

"Okay, so my favourite color is orange, which coincidently is my favourite fruit too. Film is probably Dodgeball, song-Imagine by John Lennon but new music wise is probably Let Her Go by Passenger. I really like Demi Lovato's new album but Ed Sheeran's has to be my favourite. My favourite Disney movie is The Lion King but if it had to be a 'princess' movie it'd have to be Beauty and the Beast."

"Aren't you just the cutest." I say in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks.

"I also like puppies and kittens." He says with a cheeky smile. "What about you, you never told me your favourite things."

"My favourite colors are red and purple. Strawberries are the best things ever. My favourite film is Mean Girls. My favourite song is Made In The USA by Demi Lovato. I'm in love with The Hunger Games books-I've read them all 3 times and I'm gonna read them again before Catching Fire comes out. My favourite Disney movie is either The Little Mermaid or Aladin and I like dolphins, pandas and lions."

"Well aren't you just the cutest?" He says copying my voice and actions from earlier.

"Aren't I just."

"It's getting late, I should probably be getting you home." He says while standing up and sliding from the booth. He walks to my side of the booth and holds out his hand which I gladly take as I slide out the booth and stand up. We walk out the diner hand in hand and head to the car.

The drive home was spent in a peaceful, content silence. Until we got to my house;where I couldn't help but notice that my bedroom light was on. Whoops, must have left it on before I left.

"Ally?" Dallas says rather worried sounding.

"Sorry, did you say something? I zoned out a little bit." I say looking right into his deep brown eyes. Almost getting lost...almost.

"I said-I really want to kiss you right now." He says again, blushing slightly.

"Then kiss me, you idiot." I say, pulling his head in, his lips coming closer to mine by the second. Then his lips are on mine and it's heaven. My eyes close and all I can feel is our lips moving in perfect sync-no tongues involved. It's over all too quickly but I can see my dad at the window as I pull away from Dallas' smooth lips.

"I'll see you at school on Monday. Yeah?" I say as I reach for the door handle.

"Yeah, see you on Monday." He says with a smile.

"Bye." I say now outside the car.

"Bye."

I walk up to my door and just as I reach it I hear Dallas shout. "Ally! Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will." I shout back, grinning from ear to ear. I was and go into the house.

"Dad, I'm home."

"Okay. Trish, Cassidy and Austin are here. I told them to wait in your room."

"Why?"

"Trish and Cassidy are here because they wanted to know how the date went and Austin's here because his mom and dad are away on a business trip and they asked if Austin could stay here." My dad explains.

"Mr and Mrs Moon are away most weekends, why is this the first time he's had to stay here?"

"Ask his parents, I'm not a mind-reader. Anyway-how did the date go?"

"It was good, I'm now officially in a relationship." Shit now he'll want to meet him.

"Well in that case you'll need to invite him over for dinner sometime."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Trish and Cass."

"And Austin."

"Yep, him too." I say in the most unconvincing tone ever.

"Don't be mean." My dad warns.

"Night dad." I say as I walk upstairs.

"Night Als."

"Hey Ally." And cue _#basicallynaked _Austin walking out of one of the spare rooms and by basically naked I mean socks and the tightest pair of boxers ever. Not like cutting into your sides tight but obvious bulge and skin tight over your ass tight.

"Dawson, my eyes are up here." He says with a smirk.

"It's not my fault you're walking about MY house in your too tight underwear."

"Well it's not my fault you can't resist my body even though you now have a boyfriend. Although I have nothing against doing what Dallas, Righty, Buzz or Woody couldn't do."

"You really think you're that good and that I would really do anything with you now that I'm in a relationship when I wouldn't do anything with you when I was single." I say slightly disgusted, but to be honest I have relied on my good friends Righty, Buzz and Woody for a while now.

"Ask the majority of our year-yeah I'm that good and I thought it was worth a shot."

"First-ew, second-it really wasn't worth it and third-why are you even here? You're what, 17? You've been left in the house before on your own, why not this time?"

"Well the last time I was left alone for the weekend I brought a few girls over and my parents came home early and they caught me and one of them in the pool and the other two getting it on in the hot tub." That's when I lose it, in a fit of hysterical laughter. Once I compose myself I manage to speak.

"So you have to stay with us because your mom and dad caught you acting like Hugh Heffner."

"Actually I was acting like you."

"Fuck up and go to bed. It's too late, I can't deal with you tonight." I say and walk into my room.

"How was it?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Was it perfect?"

"Did you get a little frisky?"

"Is he big?"

This is what I'm hit with as soon as I walk through the door.

"Woah, slow down. It was amazing and perfect and so sweet. Yes, I did kiss him and yes, he asked me to be his girlfriend. No, we didn't 'get frisky' and I have no idea but he has really big hands." I say slightly blushing.

Trish and Cass let out a happy/excited squeal.

"Hopefully now Austin with back off but after our little chat out in the hall I doubt it."

"Yeah, he's been walking about in his boxers for at least an hour and he kept coming through here to look out the window." Trish tells me.

"Really?"

"Yep, but I have to admit, it is a really good view." Cass says.

"What? Out my window?" I say confused.

"No, Austin in his boxers, tight, low-rise boxers that make his ass and bulge stand out and those wonderful set of abs." Cass explains almost drooling.

"I can't say otherwise but he's an asshole anyway, so that cancels out any hotness he may possess.

"True. Doesn't mean I can't fantasise about a non-dickhead Austin."

"To be honest I'm surprised you and Austin haven't ever been on a date or kissed or started a little 'friends with benefits' or more like enemies with benefits deal."

"I have to agree with Trish on this one. I mean you and Austin clearly have chemistry or sexual tension or whatever between each other. You were practically dry humping each other last week-when he stole your math textbook. The look that was in his eyes I'm surprised he didn't push you against the lockers and take you right there in front of everyone. And I'm pretty sure that bulge of his got bigger after that little encounter."

"Trust me he's tried and failed many times to get me into bed, if I wanted to I could go sleep with him right now. I won't because I'm with Dallas and I'm not a cheat. And we didn't 'basically dry hump' in the hallway." I say defensively.

"Oh, you did. Do you need us to tell you what happened and how it looked from a person watching's POV?"

"Please do, I want to see the point where we were 'dry humping'."

"Okay, so you were getting your math textbook out for next period."

Cass & Trish POV** (Their minds are connected :O, kidding I just can't be bothered writing it in no one's POV)**

_Flashback_

"_So I think Dallas is going to ask me out soon." That girl is obsessed, but honestly her and Austin have so much sexual tension you can basically feel it radiating off them when they have one of their arguments._

"_Austin give me my book back." Just like this one. I turn to Cass and mouth 'here we go again'. To which she just rolls her eyes and we watch the show in front of us._

"_What you gonna do Dawson?" Austin says with a smirk, holding Ally's textbook above his head-way out of her reach. But she still tried to get it, getting as close to him as possible and stretching as high as possible still only being able to reach halfway up his upper arm._

"_Austin." She practically growls, now jumping to try and get some extra height. Austin then starts walking forwards, towards the lockers causing Ally to walk backwards. I swear his eyes just got 5x darker. Before long Ally's back is against the lockers and they're pressed closer together than ever._

"_How bad do you want it?" He says his eyes sparkling slightly._

"_Really bad." She says suddenly flirty and running her fingers across his chest._

"_Mr Moon! Miss Dawson! Please keep your personal life out of school times." Mr Kennedy-our principal teacher shouts and they, well Austin jumped back giving Ally some space while she blushes like mad._

_End of Flashback_

Ally's POV

"You know the way you act sometimes, and then you act so...not like a prude but innocent. I guess." Cass says and I have to laugh.

"It was the principal; of course I'm going to act innocent. And I still don't see the part where we were dry humping."

"Ally, sweetie he had you pressed against the lockers and there was no space between your bodies."

"Shut up. I'm gonna go into the music room to finish a song. You know what to do when you're going to bed."

Luckily the music room's sound proof so I can still use the piano, despite the late hour. I forgot how free you feel when you're sitting at a piano writing a song and I'm just transported to my own little world.

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping at comfortable distance._

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_When you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_You are the only exception. _

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

While I was writing the song I realised something-I don't care about Austin, I don't care about messing with him. All I care about is Dallas and nothing, not even Austin Moon can change my mind.

**I honestly didn't realise how long this chapter was but I guess it's only fair since I've made you wait ages. So Trish and Cass are slight/secret Auslly shippers, but they still don't like Austin. Just to let you all know I've planned it out and the story should be about 16 chapters but I might add another arch to the story but as planned it'll be 16. And for all you Auslly fans it's in chapter 5 that feelings start to be revealed and then by chapter 7 the feelings are reciprocated.**

**Review your favourite part, if you didn't like it let me know and feel free to PM me, I love getting to talk to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

It's been two weeks since me and Dallas' first date and it's been perfect. We've basically spent every second of everyday together. We went out last Friday-he made a picnic and we went to the park, then we went to a more private bit of the park to look at the stars. Everyday I've either went to his house or he's came to mine, normally I'll go to his, to avoid Austin. Surprisingly he hasn't been as forward but he still has the occasional sexual joke. I'm surprised though he hasn't actually tried anything. He's changed, well changing either that or he's an amazing actor. Tonight Dallas is coming to my house for dinner-my dad insisted. Right now though, I'm sitting in Music 'listening' to Mr J talk about song writing.

"Ally would you come up and tell us how you would write a song?" Mr J suddenly asks.

"Um, sure." I say, slowly standing up and walking towards the front of the class. "Will I start?" I say pointing towards the piano.

"Yes, just explain what's going through your head as you go."

"So first I'll think of what I want the song to be about-like if I want it to be about family or friends o-"

"Dallas"

"Shut up Austin." I'm so glad Dallas is in a different music class. "And then I think about how the situation makes me feel or how I want the listener to feel. So if I wanted to make a point or I feel happy-I'll write it in a major key, and if it makes me feel sad-I'll write it in a minor key."

"Okay, so what about the lyrics?" Mr J prompts.

"Well, usually lyrics just come to me but if it's an assignment or I have a deadline I'll think of a specific feeling or thought or experience and put a name to it, I guess. Then once I have that one thing I expand on that."

"Thank you Ally. Would you like to demonstrate what you've just explained?"

"I guess, it might not be the best or a whole song." I say bashfully.

"That's fine just do as best as you can." Mr J says to me before turning to the class. "So while Ally starts I want all of you to think about what you would write about."

So I've already got Oath written but I want to write one about Dallas, well me but kind of Dallas too. I start playing on the piano, just playing around until I get the tune I want then words just come to me. It's a verse but it doesn't really matter.

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Dallas' POV_

_I'm so fucking nervous. Even though I've been to Ally's house 5 times her dad's never been there. But now I'm driving to her house hand in hand, nervously tapping my fingers on the wheel._

_"Dally, baby calm down. It's just dinner, I'll be right next to you." Ally says while running her hand through my hair._

_"What if your dad hates me?"_

_"He won't. You're amazing." She says with a reassuring smile. "Dallas, you drove past the house."_

_Shit. _

_"Oops..." I say through an awkward laugh while turning the car around before parking up outside Ally's house._

_"Don't worry, my dad isn't that bad unless you act like a complete asshole he'll like you." Ally says once I open her passenger side door._

_"So don't act like Austin." I say with a cheeky smile which fades as soon as I see her reaction._

_"Don't be as harsh on him. Yes he was an asshole but he's not as bad now-he's upgraded to a dickhead." Ally says with a smirk at the end._

_"So don't act worse than Austin?"_

_"Don't act anything-be yourself, but yes." She takes my hand as we walk towards the door._

_"Dad we're here!" Ally shouts._

_"Okay sweetie. Dinner will be ready in an hour and I invited the Moons over too." Fuck, now I'll need to compete with Austin for the majority of Ally's attention. I swear if I didn't know they hated each other I'd think there was something going on between them. And of course if I wasn't going out with her._

_"Okay, what time are the coming over at?" She asks her dad as we make our way into the kitchen. My hands are sweating. Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit._

_"They'll be here in half an hour. Oh, Dallas, it's good to finally meet you." Mr Dawson says shaking my hand._

_"You too Mr Dawson."_

_"Please, call me Lester." He says with a smile._

_"Okay Mr-Lester."_

_"Dallas. I want to show you something." Ally says pulling me towards the stairs._

_Ally's POV_

_Between the end of music and the drive home I finished the song and I really want Dallas to hear it. I lead him into the music room and sit down at the piano-centred enough to reach the keys needed but leaving enough space for Dallas to sit down._

_"Just listen, okay?" I ask him and he nods his head._

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

_"So can you?" I ask him looking deep into his eyes._

_"No, I can't." He says and my heart breaks a little. "You need to be perfect and you can't have any issues or problems or anything." He continues with a look that says he's being 'funny'. "I'm kidding-of course I can." He smile such a genuine smile before kissing my forehead._

_"Don't do that to me." I say hitting his chest._

_"I've got something I wanted you to hear." Dallas moves closer to the middle if the piano. "In fact do you have a guitar?"_

_"Acoustic?"_

_"Yeah that's fine." He answers as I go and get one of my guitars._

_"Just listen, okay?" He says, just as I said earlier._

_No, I won't call you baby_

_I won't buy you daisies_

_Cause that don't work_

_And I know, how to get you crazy_

_How to make you want me_

_So bad it hurts_

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_Hey, thanks for the number_

_I'm not gonna call you_

_'Cause that won't work_

_You like to play hide-and-go-get-her_

_You like me better when I play the jerk_

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_

_And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you_

_So I pretend that I don't care_

_I'll stand you up to keep you here_

_I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_For you_

_"What gives you the idea that I like a 'bad boy', I'm with you and I like you." I say calmly but I can'y mask the hurt and slight anger in my voice. "And don't you dare say Austin."_

_Dallas' POV_

_"Weeeellll." Shit. "You know I thought you and Au-him liked each other and I know you always said he was an asshole but it seemed as if you quite liked that 'bad boy', asshole side to him. I don't know, but it doesn't matter. The song was meant to show you that I would do anything to be with you. I'm sorry for assuming things." I say sitting the guitar down and walking over to envelope her in a hug._

_"It's fine. But you need to know that I don't like Austin, I like you and I'm with you not him."_

_"I know, I guess I'm just amazed that someone like you would be with me."_

_"Well believe it sugar. We should go downstairs."_

_"Yeah, don't want your dad getting the wrong idea." I say trying to lighten the mood._

_Ally's POV_

_About halfway through dinner my dad starts the most awkward conversation ever._

_"Mike, Mimi do you remember the summer before Austin and Ally went into 8__th__ grade and we all went up to the cabin in Branford. When Austin and Ally actually got along and you told me that you thought that Austin liked Ally and I said not to be silly, but then we were down at the river and Ally was on the tree swing and when she jumped off into the water her bikini top had got caught and came off and when she landed in the water her bottoms came off."_

_"Then Austin jumped out the water and ran as fast as he could to get a towel to wrap round her." Mimi finishes the humiliating, awkward story that neither me or Austin want to hear again and I'm sure Dallas never wanted to hear._

_"Mom." Austin whines. "I've never liked Ally."_

_"Does it even matter, it was 5 years ago and it was just a crush if you did like her."_

_"Exactly, thank you baby. Now, why talk about this now?"_

_"Because before that summer, during the summer and about half of 8__th __Austin and you didn't have any problems, in fact it really did seem like Austin liked you. Then one day you came home from school and you hated Austin because he pulled your hair or som-"_

_"Tipped my lunch over me." I grumble._

_"Wait you remember that?" Austin says sounding genuinely surprised and...regretful?_

_"Of course I do, I was 12-I was going through puberty and it was my last year of junior high, I thought we were friends then one day you turn round and pour a plate of mac cheese over my head." Tears are pricking my eyes, Dallas comfortingly squeezes my thigh._

_"Well I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would bother you so much." Did Austin Moon just apologize to me and mean it?_

_"Thank you."_

_"Well that was awkward." Mike says with a laugh._

_At 7 the Moons have finally left and thank god-it was so awkward after Austin's apology._

_"Dallas, you can stay over tonight if it's okay with your parents."_

_"Thanks Lester, but I don't have anything to wear." Dallas says clearly disappointed._

_"That's fine-Nathan left some clothes here the last time him and Vanessa visited. His things should fit you."_

_"Okay, I'll text my dad."_

_"Do you want to watch a movie?"_

_"Yeah, you can pick."_

_"Or the first one upstairs picks." I shout since I'm already running. I can hear him running so I turn my head to see where he is except he's not there._

_"Shit." Since when was there a wall there?_

_"Look where you're going baby." Dallas says with a grin. "And I'm gonna win." And he takes of up the stairs while I just stand there stunned. Then he slows down about halfway up. "You know, I don't think I can make it to the top." _

_I sprint up the stairs and turn back to him. "Looks like we're watching Mean Girls."_

_"Noooooo." _

"Just kidding, is Insidious okay with you?"

"You bet it is." He says before running up the last few stairs and wrapping his arms around my waist and causing me to walk backwards towards my room.

Now let's just say Dallas saw **most **of the movie and it wasn't because he was hiding behind a pillow. After the film he changed into a pair of sweats and I changed into a loose top and cheekies. Then we just talked for most of the night and everything just felt right.

Before I went to sleep one thing came to mind. That summer I liked Austin, in fact most of junior high I liked Austin. One night at the cabin me, Vanessa and Austin played truth or dare and Ness dared me to kiss Austin and I was so nervous because it was my first kiss. Holy shit Austin Moon was my first kiss and I actually liked it, and him and he possibly liked me. Does he remember, or has he forgotten like I had?

**So that was chapter 4. So Austin may have liked Ally, maybe he still does? And Ally definitely liked Austin but now she's with Dallas, but does she still like Austin? He was Ally's first kiss, was she his? So many questions. I got a lot less reviews in the last chapter and I think it's because it was very Dally orientated, or the fact that there wasn't much Austin and Ally interaction, or I'm just shit at writing now, I don't know. So I added a little bit of Auslly to see if the reviews would go up. Also I know I said I was gonna focus more on 'A Life Of Burlesque' but at the moment I'm feeling this story more, so I'm gonna post new chapters of this rather than ALOB. Just so you know I'm not giving up on it or leaving it or whatever, I'm just focusing on this.**

**Review your favourite part, just copy and paste it-it takes 2 minutes, or tell me what I could do better etc.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story, it means so much and I love hearing from you all-through reviews or PMs(not PMS).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

You know that theory that if you're a complete dickhead to a girl she'll like you? I'm calling bullshit on it. I've been trying that since grade 8 and now I'm too far in to get back out, so I just need to go along with it. Even though it kills me, I mean it'd just be weird if suddenly I was all nicey, nicey to her after 4 years of treating her like shit. It is one of the hardest things to do-keep up the player act, having sex with girls I couldn't care less about and for what? So Ally could call me an asshole at every chance she gets? Not exactly what I was going for when I started all this, it was meant to make her jealous. Jealous enough for her to come to me and say that she doesn't want me to be with those other girls, that she want me to be with her but no instead she goes off and flirts back with every guy that attempts to flirt with her. And I really mean 'attempts', some of them are just hilarious and obviously I step in so she doesn't lead on the poor suckers. I need to talk someone, but not just anyone, the only person who knows how I feel about Ally-Dez.

I grab my phone and send him a quick text.

_Get your ass over here. I've got an Ally problem. _

Then I get a text from...Cassidy?

_**And what kind of Ally problem is this?**_

Fuck.

_Nothing, that was meant for Dez, it was meant to say alley problem. Not Ally problem, that just be stupid why would I have an Ally problem._

_**Really Austin? Alley problem...my niece wouldn't believe you. Don't try and hide it, you like Ally.**_

_No I don't._

_**You clearly do. Does wittwe Austy has cwush on Awwy?**_

_If I say yes will you quit annoying me?_

_**Maybe, it depends are you gonna act on it? 'Cause it's been painfully obvious that you like her for years. Grow some balls hun. No girl wants a pussy. Well unless, you know.**_

_Okay, fine. Maybe I do like Ally but it doesn't matter she's with Dallas now. I know I don't like the guy but the guy code still applies-you don't steal another guy's girlfriend._

_**You know she used to like you but you being the dickhead you were, are whatever. I don't know just quit the act and show her how you feel.**_

So maybe the accidental text to Cassidy wasn't such a bad thing. Now to actually text Dez.

_Dez can you come over, I need some advice._

_**Sure, what's up?**_

_I'll explain when I see you. Just get here as fast as you can._

Ally's POV

"Who's the guy Cass?" Trish asks with a smirk on her face.

"No one, well someone but not in that way. Austin accidentally send me a text that was mean for someone else and I gave him some advice. No biggy." She says with a shrug.

"Advice on what?" I ask being my nosey self and any gossip on Austin's good gossip to me.

"What to do about a girl he likes in more than a fuck buddy way."

"Is who I think it is?" Trish asks knowingly.

"Yip." Cass says with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Then both of them start squealing gaining questioning looks from people in the coffee shop with us.

"Am I missing something?" I say half confused half annoyed that they have a private thing that I don't know.

"Hun you're missing a lot of things and one of those is some fire in your love life. If you know what I mean." Cass says with a smirk and her and Trish attempt to stifle their giggles.

"There's nothing wrong with my love life." Is there? I mean me and Dallas have been together for a month and we have done stuff, but we haven't gone all the way.

"Ally when was the last time you really screamed when you were with Dallas, like it was just so good you couldn't help but scream." Of course only Trish would say this.

"Well, never but I have valid reasons." Trish and Cassidy obviously roll their eyes at my answer. "Hear me out, the first time he went down on me my dad was downstairs, first time he fingered me his dad was in the next room and the second time it was under the table at dinner and the last time he went down on me...umm, I can't remember but that's irrelevant."

"And during sex?"

"We haven't had sex yet." I murmur while taking a sip of my lemon iced tea.

"What was that?"

"We haven't had sex yet." I say blushing.

"Proving my point that you're missing some fire."

"Fine then Sex Guru DeLaRosa when was the last time you screamed with a guy?" I challenge her with a smirk and a raise of an eyebrow.

"Last night with that super cute football player Trent...something."

"You don't remember his name?" Cass says in awe.

"I remember his name. It was Trent, I just don't remember his last name. Anyway since we're talking about stuff like this when was the last time a guy really made you scream, Cass?"

"Last Saturday? No it was Wednesday during free period with Elliot." She says biting her lip as if she's recalling the memory.

"During school? Good on you Cass." Trish says amazed that Cassidy would do something like that.

"It was a bit awkward because after you know, well I saw a Freshman creeping on us through the books."

"That is exactly why I don't do anything like that at school. Well apart from that once but no one saw us."

"And what would that be?" Trish asks with a smirk.

"Well it was twice, once in Junior year with Zack and then there was the time before Dallas' basketball game and he needed some encouragement, so I gave it to him." I say shrugging at the end.

Austin's POV

"Dez, I have a problem. I think I love Ally. You know how I liked her before, well I think I love her now, but she's with Dallas and I'm a dickhead." This is what I hot Dez with as soon as he walks through the door.

"Wow, dude slow down. You liked Ally?" I nod. "But now you think you love her?" I nod again. "But she's with Dallas." He says as a statement rather than a question but I still nod. "And you're a dickhead." He finishes again as a statement rather than a question.

"Well to her anyway." I confirm.

"So why are you a dickhead to her if you love her?"

"Well it started in 8th grade because I read somewhere that if you were mean to a girl she would like you and it just snowballed from there and now I can't get back to the way it was before. So how do I get it back to the way it was before 8th?"

"You just need to show her that you care, the next time her and Dallas have an argument just be there for her as a friend and she'll see that you're not the asshole you've been acting like for years." Wow when did Dez get good at giving relationship advice, I know I text him but that was only because he was the only one that knew.

"You make it sound so easy." I whine.

"No, you just think it's gonna be hard." Dez points out.

"I guess, well thanks man. I really needed someone to talk to." I say giving him a bro hug.

"Anytime. I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll get you at my locker." I say as he walks out the door and down the driveway to his car. I can't help but look over to Ally's house and think back to the dinner me and my parents had over there two weeks ago. Something about that story stuck with me about the river and the house, I remember one night Vanessa, Ally and me were playing Truth or Dare and Vanessa dared Ally to kiss me and I could tell Ally was nervous, hell I was too-it was my first kiss and I really, really liked Ally.

Ally's POV

On the drive home all I can think about is Austin and this mystery girl that he actually likes. That's something I never thought I'd hear anytime soon-Austin Moon has actual feelings for a girl and Cass and Trish know who it is. It can't be me can it, I mean after me and Dallas' first date they did say that we(me and Austin) have sexual chemistry or whatever but that's different from feelings. Right?

**So that's chapter 5 and Austin likes, well thinks he loves Ally. And Trish and Cassidy are definitely Auslly shippers. And there was next to no Dally in this chapter so a bit of a change from the last few.**

**Drop me a wee review with your favourite line. PM me if you have any questions or want a little nosey at what's coming next, since I'm nice.**


End file.
